It Started Out With a Kiss
by starlight10013
Summary: Murdoc's beginning to feel comfortable around 2D, and Murdoc always gets what he wants. But what can he do when 2D's girlfriend, Paula, is standing in his way? Well...there's only one thing Murdoc does best. 2DXMurdoc, rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo this is my first attempt at...smut I guess that's a good word for it. I want to make this into an actual muti-chapter story :D This takes places right when they formed the band, when Paula Cracker was still in it. ENJOY.

* * *

"Alright you lazy sods!" Murdoc's voice boomed from the entrance of Kong Studios as he kicked the door open and walked in. "Get off your asses and let's go out!"

"Out? Where are we goin'?" 2D sat up on the couch and looked at the older man. Russel, who was sitting beside him, just shook his head and went back to watching T.V.

"Out! Y'know, to a bar!" Murdoc placed himself in front of the T.V. "We need to go out and celebrate the best band in the world. Now get the hell up!"

"Man, we ain't even gonna celebrate, you're gonna get down there and ditch us for a one-night stand!" Russel said.

"That-" Murdoc paused a bit and rolled his eyes. "Well. Yeah. S'probably what'll happen."

"That doesn't sound like fun at all," 2D muttered quietly. "I don't wanna go."

"Who the hell said you get a say in it, faceache?" Murdoc shot a glare to the blue haired figure in front of him. "You're going whether you want to or not, now get the hell up!"

"Plus, you get kinda crazy when you're drunk!" Russel said. He noticed 2D flinch at Murdoc's glare. "No one wants to be around that."

"I do not get crazy when I get wasted!" Objected Murdoc. 2D mumbled something to himself; Murdoc spun around on a heel. "What was that?! Do you have something to say?!" He brought a hand up and smacked 2D across the face. 2D whimpered and rubbed his cheek with a frown.

"What is wrong with you two?" Asked Murdoc loudly. "We just started the greatest band ever, and all you want to do is lay around on your asses!" He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself for a while.

"Muds, we have some beer here if you wanna drink," suggested 2D, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Surrreee. Because drinking here instead of at a bar crawling with desperate girls is the same. Sod off!" Murdoc sat down and kicked his feet up on the table, staring at the ceiling and letting out a sigh in annoyance. The three men sat there for a while, in an awkward silence, occasionally turning their heads to look at each other. 2D gulped when Russel stood up and walk into the other room. He didn't want to be alone with Murdoc at all. He began to feel anxious, scared that at any given moment Murdoc would get up and beat him.

Suddenly, Russel came back into the room holding a six-pack of beers and handed one to each of his bandmates. "Well c'mon then, if you wanna drink we're gonna drink. Better than nothin',right?"

Murdoc stared at the beer in his hand and cracked a grin. "Right then...better than nothing!" He popped the top and brought the can forward. "Cheers!"

"To the best band in the world!" said 2D with a small smile. Murdoc grinned from ear to ear to hear 2D finally participating, and began to chug down his beer. 2D was surprised to see Murdoc smiling at him. It made him feel a little more at ease. He sipped down the beer as well, not as fast as Murdoc did though.

Within the next 10 minutes, they had been joking around, laughing like idiots. Murdoc had downed about three beers while 2D was just finishing up his second.

"Congrats..on our...our BAND!" Murdoc burst out laughing, holding his sides. "W-We got ourselves a BAND. A...BAND, guys! We're gunna be FAMOUS!" His words were slurred intensely. 2D giggled along and nearly fell of of his seat.

"That's my cue to go!" Russel chuckled and stood up to leave. "You guys don't kill each other, ya hear? Go to sleep soon."

"What are you, my MUM?" 2D sneered playfully at the bigger man.

"He certainly looks as ugly as her!" Murdoc said between his laughing fits.

"Hey!" 2D lurched forward and tried to push Murdoc over, but only managed to fall to the floor, giggling. Russel rolled his eyes and walked over to the stairs. "Don't kill each other!" He called out as he travelled over to his room.

Murdoc playfully kicked the younger man on the floor. "Get up, you aren't a fucking RUG!" He said with a grin.

2D stumbled to his feet.

"Where's Paula, that drunkard should be in on this!" Due to the fact he was completely wasted, Murdoc's voice was becoming unreasonabley high-pitched. 2D grinned at the hilarious sound.

"Don't call my girlfriend a drunkard!" he hissed out as he fell back into his seat. Murdoc scoffed. He threw an empty can at the lead singer's head, then smirked at the dramatic reaction he got afterwards.

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want!" slurred Murdoc. 2D groaned and rubbed the spot on his head that was hit,but then he began to chuckle uncontrollably. Within a second, Murdoc stood up and had already stumbled over. He managed to pick himself up and try to remain balanced, but his own weight was far too much. The older man fell forward and landed on 2D's lap, straddling him down into the seat.

"Ow, get off, you're heavy!" Whined 2D loudly.

"Shut up, dullard, I fell," groaned Murdoc, clamping a hand over the younger man's mouth. He turned his head before getting up, and took a good,long look at the man before him. Their eyes locked, both frozen slightly, unmoving, unchanging. Murdoc took his hand off of 2D's mouth and continued to stare into his pitch-black eyes. 2D shifted under the bassist's weight, and began to giggle. He was feeling so lightheaded, he couldn't really look at anything without cracking a grin.

"Stop laughing," Murdoc chuckled and smirked. He kept himself on 2D, leaning forward and laughing more as 2D continued to giggle.

"Y-You stop laughing!" replied 2D.

They just sat there for the longest time, laughing and giggling, slurring out playful insults to each other, and staring at each other. Until finally, Murdoc couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled the younger man forward and pressed their lips together, effectively silencing both of their chuckles. 2D let out a muffled yelp against Murdoc's lips. The bassist pulled 2D closer, their lips mashing together and adding much more friction to the kiss. 2D couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Between the alcohol and the closeness between them, he couldn't understand any of it. But he just knew he loved it.

2D quickly grasped the front of Murdoc's shirt, pulling him completely forward so the older man was leaning on his body. Murdoc smirked against his lips and slid his tongue across the singer's lips as his hands began to work their way down his body. 2D let out the tiniest noises and grunts when he felt Murdoc's fingers flick under the bottom of his shirt and dance their tips on his stomach. A pool of heat and a whole new mixture of emotions was resting in his stomach, he felt so tense and unsure what was going to happen. He opened his mouth and gave the older man full acess, groaning when he felt Murdoc's tongue explore every inch of the new area.

Then, much to his dismay, Murdoc pulled apart their lips and stared down at 2D with a mischevious smirk. "Let's take this into the Winnebago, love." 2D nodded without hesitation. Murdoc jumped up quicker than 2D could've even hoped to at this new wasted sensation. He was pulled up forcefully by the bassist, who was near running outside to the winebago, keeping a firm grip on 2D's wrist. A couple of times, the blue haired man nearly stumbled over his own feet. Murdoc burst open the door to the winnebago and shoved 2D in eagerly. He smirked as he saw a blush cover the other man's pale cheeks.

There were no words. Just continuing what they had left off. Murdoc kissed his lead singer so hungrily and passionately, his legs went weak. He fell on top of the small bed with Murdoc over him, not ceasing the kiss for one second. 2D tangled his fingers into Murdoc's hair, earning a groan in pleasure from the other. With a smirk, Murdoc's hands found themselves at 2D's pants, he began to tease him by playing with his belt buckle. The younger man whimpered quietly, thrusting his hips forward.

Murdoc smirked and brought his hands up to the edge of 2D's shirt. He began pulling it off of the younger man, smirking as his pale skin was revealed. 2D wasn't being much help. By this time, he had almost gone limp. Once his shirt was off, Murdoc leaned down and trailed his torso with kisses and bites. He smirked everytime he heard 2D's moans get louder and louder. But soon, he had stopped moaning, and every noise was coming out a near-silent whimper.

The bassist brought his gaze up to 2D's face and growled when he found the blue haired man had already drifted off into sleep. He was going to shake him awake, but his eyes were drooping slightly as well. With a groan, Murdoc simply lay his head down on 2D's chest and fell asleep.

* * *

PHEW. That took some time. So, lovelies, if you liked my story PLEASE review. I wanna see if it's even worthy enough to become a full story with a plot and everything. I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

2D awoke to a slight headache. He rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to adjust his eyes to the slightly dark room he was in. He wasn't exactly thinking, he had just thought he was in his room, a normal morning at Kong Studios. It was only when he could hear Murdoc's obnoxiously loud snoring that he remembered everything that had happened.

He sat up in a hurry, looking around and his surroundings. Murdoc was right beside him, limbs spread out everywhere, taking up most of the small bed. A sudden chill ran through 2D's small body as he remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Murdoc was going to kill him, he was absolutely sure of it. Even if Murdoc was the one who initiated the two of them kissing, and suggested coming to the winnebago, 2D would still be blamed for everything. He could only imagine the beating he'd get when Murdoc awoke. He'd be murdered! That is...if Murdoc remembered anything. They were both VERY drunk, and 2D did have a better memory than the bassist. But that was a "what-if".

The thought of Murdoc on an absolute rampage scared him beyond belief. The blue haired man stood up quickly and snatched his shirt off the ground, trying desperately to throw it on as he flew out of the winnebago.

The sun was already up, blinding him as he walked to the front door of Kong. Thoughts were rushing to his mind at a million miles per hour. How long would it be until Murdoc woke up and went after him? Would Murdoc even remember at all? And then the most frightening thought hit him. What if Paula found out? He'd never hear the end of it, she may even break up with him. All for some stupid drunken mistake. "It's all Murdoc's fault," muttered 2D to himself. He opened the front door and awaited the shame that was sure to come.

"2D!" Russel was on the couch, looking up at the lead singer. 2D smiled sheepishly and waved. He knew he looked like hell. Spikey hair messy, bags under eyes, clothes wrinkles from attempting to put them on so fast.

"Hey, Russ!" Said 2D quickly as he shut the door behind him.

"Man, where'd you go?" asked the man before him. "Last night you and Murdoc just disappeared! Freaked me out!"

"Sorry," the lead singer chuckled a bit out of nerves and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Well where did you go?" asked Russel. 2D froze up, he hadn't thought of what to say at all. He bit his lower lip with the teeth he did have, and looked up in thought.

"Oh, probably went to see Paula right?"

"YES!" 2D said, probably way too quickly. He sunk back in his seat, realizing he just yelled. "Y-Yeah, I went over to Paula's. I was too drunk, I b-barely remember anything though!"

"Right, I shouldn't have let you drink so much," nodded the drummer. "Well, you hungry? I think we have frozen waffles or something like that..."

2D very gently rubbed his temple. "Y-Yeah, can you make some? I have to go up and get my pills."  
"Sure thing, man," Russel got up, flashed a grin at 2D and walked off to the kitchen. The smaller man sighed in relief.

"Ok. That went well. We just have to hope everything else will be just as good," The hangover mixing with 2D's frequent migraines was beginning to kick in, he felt anxious and ran up the stairs for his painkillers.

After he had taken his pills and joined Russel for breakfast, he had almost completely forgotten why he was so anxious. Russel was talking like everything was normal, but that's because he didn't know what had happened. He felt relief. That is, until he heard the front door slam open. The poor man's heart skipped a beat, he held his breath and waited for the worst.

"In here, Muds!" Russel yelled. 2D sunk back into the kitchen seat. He really had wished Russel didn't do that. The migraine was beginning to fight against his painkillers, it was almost winning.

"Morning guys," muttered the bassist as he walked into the kitchen. 2D closed one eye and looked up at him. Seemed normal enough.

"You ok?" asked the drummer, noticing Murdoc groan and rub his head.

"This hangovers gonna be the death of me, I swear." Murdoc hissed. He snatched a glass so harshly, he nearly shattered it in his grip alone. 2D saw how rough his was this morning and whimpered quietly. Murdoc simply raised an eyebrow at the singer as he poured a glass of water.

"You alright? What's gotten into you?" He sipped down the water, holding his head from time to time, and sat down next to the other men.

"Yeah, you're actin' weird, 'D," Russel agreed.

"I-I don't think I am," 2D lied and faked a smile. He looked over at Murdoc. The older man seemed to have no intention of killing him. He just looked confused.

"He must've been WASTED," thought 2D finally. "he doesn't remember a thing, does he? This is great!" 2D smiled wide and nodded. "Yep, I don't think I'm actin' weird at all!"

But the truth was, Murdoc remembered everything very clearly. He knew what they would've done had 2D stayed awake. He wasn't at all angry. And, of course, he knew it wasn't 2D's fault at all, Murdoc had started the entire thing. It didn't make a difference to him. He was drunk, and he's ended up in bed with tons of people before. But they were girls...well, can't blame a guy when he's drunk.

"Right. Hand me some waffles then, will ya?" Murdoc asked, gesturing to the plate in the middle of the table. 2D quickly reached out for it. His hand shot forward so quickly, he knocked over Murdoc's glass, spilling the water all over the older man's jeans. "Hey!" The bassist yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, Muds! I didn't mean to-" 2D flinched and began to tremble. Of course, he was expecting a viscious beating. He felt dumb for being so relieved Murdcoc had forgotten everything. Murdoc clentched his fists and snarled a bit, but sighed out in annoyance.

"Sodding moron," he mumbled a few curses to himself and then looked at 2D. "Just...be more fucking careful!" He stood up, and walked up the stairs to go change his pants. 2D blinked a few times. He was slightly confused, not sure why Murdoc didn't hit him. Needless to say, he was happy.

"That was weird," Russel shrugged it off and continued eating.

"Right," 2D said.

And so they went on their day as normal, nothing had really changed. They were about to head to rehearse now, Russel was up in his room getting changed. 2D found Murdoc sitting on the couch alone and he hurried over to him.

"Hello, Muds!" He said with a small grin. The older man stared at him with somewhat of a cold glare.

"What're you so cheery about, faceache?" he asked.

"Um...I dunno," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I had a question for you..."

"Shoot." said Murdoc.

"Well...earlier, when I spilled some water on you...how come you didn't hit me then?"

"Was I supposed to?" Murdoc replied boredly.

"Well, it's what you normally would've done...I-I mean, you looked like you were going to, what made you stop?" asked 2D nervously.

"Pft- I don't know. Just be thankful I didn't." Murdoc stood up to be face-to-face with the man.

"I am...thanks,I guess." said 2D. Murdoc looked at him for a second before smiling very slightly.

"You aint half bad, alright? But maybe next time you won't be so lucky," Murdoc placed a hand on 2D's hair and ruffled it a bit before walking away, leaving 2D speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I was expecting to update almost right away, sorry about that. Been sick, y'know, not pleasant. So I made this one extra long, took me all night, and I hope you enjoy it very very much~ Thanks for the followers and the lovely reviews, you wonderful people~

* * *

"Russ, where's Murdoc gone off to?" 2D walked over to the older man and crossed his arms.

"You didn't see him go out?" asked Russel. "He left a couple hours ago."

"Nah, I was in my room all day. Practicin' with all the keyboards and such," 2D walked over and sat beside Russel on the couch, staring at the T.V with a blank expression. "This is the third time he's gone out this week isn't it?"

"He's acting weird, that's all I know," said the drummer boredly.

"Has he even brought home any girls those 3 times?" 2D said, raising an eyebrow. The two paused for a moment and looked up in thought.

"No, he hasn't."

"That aint like him..." 2D sunk back into his seat and frowned a bit. It was weird to think he was upset over the fact Murdoc hasn't brought home random girls, but it was the truth. They knew he was going out to the bar, but the only reason he ever went was to bring a less-than-decent girl back into his winnebago and...well the rest didn't need to be explained.

But lately, he's just gone out, and come back home alone looking unusually irritated. 2D was starting to think something else was going on, but he didn't want to ask Murdoc what it was.

As if on cue, the front door smashed open and hit the wall with a THUD. Murdoc walked in dragging his feet. There were dark bags under his eyes and he had a seemingly annoyed expression. He turned over to the other two men who were staring at him.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?" He snarled. 2D frowned and turned his head away, Murdoc did the same.

"Another rough night?" asked Russel. Murdoc scoffed and kicked the door shut behind him. This time the loud BANG that come from it made the singer on the couch jump slightly.

"You can say that again."

2D opened his mouth to say something but then stopped dead in his tracks. Of course, he wanted to ask why the older man hadn't been bringing home girls, or why he always came back looking so tired and defeated, but it was too odd to ask! Murdoc would probably slap him and tell him off anyways, saying it was none of his business. 2D felt powerless against Murdoc, even though he hadn't said anything.

"Are you actually going to talk, or just let your jaw hang, dullard?" the abrupt yell made 2D snap out of his thoughts and close his mouth.

"Calm down, man, he didn't do anything!" said Russel as he furrowed his eyebrows. Murdoc didn't snap back a reply like expected. He merely glared at Russel before then shoving his hands roughy in his pockets and muttering a few curses.

The room was silent for only a moment as Murdoc kept exchanging quick glares with the band's drummer. Then Russel sighed.

"So, not a lot of action down at the bar?"

The bassist froze and his eyes went wide a bit. He felt a lump grow in his throat as he tried to think up some quick lie, something that they could believe. Because, from the bottom of his heart, he didn't want them to know what had been happening.

Every night he would go to the bar as usual and get some random woman who had a good ratio of sluttiness and lack of pride. That didn't change at all. His next move was to bring her home as quick as possible, get her in the winnebago and have a night he probably wouldn't even remember the next morning. But that wasn't the case now, was it? He would find some girl, who would then flirt with him as much as possible, but he didn't act upon it. Murdoc definitely thought he wanted to bring these girls home, but something inside of him told him not to. He just didn't want to bring her back to Kong. As fast as he could he'd brush her off of his arm and walk off to the next girl, only to repeat the process.

**_OH_**** it was so exhausting.**

And he couldn't ever explain why something was holding him back, something was telling him he shouldn't bring these girls home. But he did not want to try and explain it to his band mates.  
"I guess not, eh?" Murcoc chuckled nervously, completely dropping his cold facade. "No girls worthy enough to get into my prized winnebago."

"Muds, I've seen your winnebago and I don't think anyone has to be worthy to get in," 2D said. He froze right after it had been said, he really hadn't meant to say something like that. He was surprised when Murdoc didn't make a single advance to hit him.

"Shut it, twerp! You're not even allowed in there, if I catch you near my winne, you're as good as dead!" He spat. Before 2D could react, Murdoc leaned forward and smacked him upside the head, then he stormed out of the room.

2D had a quick flashback. Being completely drunk, stumbling into Murdoc's winnebago. He shivered at the thought and frowned, covering his eyes with his hand.

Murdoc walked off into the hallway to the toilets and stopped as he saw a hanging picture on the wall. When he saw the picture, he felt the lump in his throat come back, and this time worse. The picture was taken recently, Murdoc was the one who took it. It was 2D and Paula standing together, 2D had that goofy smile and Paula looked as stoic as ever.

Murdoc seemed to have the same flashback 2D had earlier. Laughing together, falling onto Murdoc's bed in the winnebago and kissing each other hungrily. The thought was now burning into Murdoc's head, and he felt absolutely sick for thinking of that particular moment when looking at a picture of 2D's girlfriend. And what was that odd feeling boiling up inside of him? Anger? Hatred?

**Jealousy?**

That couldn't possibley be it...but...if it was, it would explain what's been happening lately. Not being able to bring home girls, staying up all hours of the night in frustration. And if that was it, Murdoc couldn't have been angrier.

In one quick motion, he snatched the picture off the wall, holding onto the small,black frame tightly. Then he smashed it against the floor, listening to it shatter with a pleased, near-pyschotic grin.  
He stood there for a bit as he waited for the anger to subside. Just staring down at that broken picture on the floor. Then Murdoc could hear faint footsteps stomping louder and louder until they reached him, his head shot upwards. It was only Russel, so he was a bit relieved.

"Man, what's going on with you?" asked Russel.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sod off!" sneered Murdoc with a foul expression.

"No, I need to ask you somethin," said Russel, making sure Murdoc wasn't trying to run off. "You're acting different. You even stopped hitting 'D, that made him real happy. What made you start up again?"

Murdoc growled a bit and stared down at his feet. There he saw the broken frame of that picture he now hated so much. That's when he knew his answer. He faced Russel again and gave the nastiest glare he could manage.

"Because it aint worth it anymore!" He yelled loudly, as if to shake the entire place.  
Russel stood in confusion as Murdoc visciously stomped the remains of the frame and ran off down the falls. He knew Murdoc was too exhausted to even talk about it now, and probably too crazy from the looks of it.

Murdoc walked into the Kong Studio toilets and ran over to the sinks. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and saw himself totally different from how he normally would. They were right, he looked miserably tired, almost lifeless. Desperately, he splashed water on his face. To try and wake himself up, or at least make himself look awake. It didn't work.

The night went on from there same as it had the nights before. Trudging off into his winnebago and flopping down on his bed, hoping he'd get a wink of sleep. All the lights were off, and it was completely silent, there was no reason he couldn't sleep!

So he tossed and turned on his bed, grunting and groaning each time he felt himself slowly slipping to sleep but never fully falling asleep. It was almost like torture for the poor satanist!

Slowly but surely, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "It's useless, isn't it?" He groaned to himself. He looked at the clock beside his bed. 3:34 A.M. Nope, no use trying to sleep now.  
Murdoc threw a shirt back on and hopped out of the winnebago into the cold of the carpark for a second before walking into the corridor. It was very dark, considering the others were probably asleep and had turned off all the lights. The bassist walked down the halls back into the lobby. There was a light still on in the lobby one of them had probably left on.

As he stepped into the lobby, Murdoc was a bit surprised. 2D was cuddled up on the couch in a thick blanket, still watching t.v. The young singer turned his gaze up to the doorway of the hall. "O-Oh, hey Murdoc," he said in a quiet, nervous tone. Murdoc frowned a second but went in anyways.

"Past 3:30. What're you still doin' up, faceache?" He asked as he approached the couch.

"I had a migraine...and when the pills kicked in, I couldn't fall asleep."

Murdoc nodded along and looked up at the t.v. "Hey Muds," 2D piped up. "I-I'm watchin' Dawn of the Dead, wanna watch it with me?"

"You want me to watch it with you?" Yawned the older man. 2D sheepishly nodded.

"Sure, I mean, if you can't sleep either...why not?" Murdoc stared down at the blue haired man. He didn't know why 2D was still offering to spend time with him. He'd beaten the man senseless before, why was he still so eager to watch a movie with him?

"Hmph.." Murdoc grumbled a bit and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah ok, sounds good." That being said, he plopped himself down on the complete other side of the couch. He snatched the edge of the blanket and covered his legs with it. "Don't hog all the blankets, dullard, it's freezing in here!"

"Sorry!" said 2D. They both were trying to share the blanket, but it wasn't able to stretch out all the way across the couch. "This isn't gonna work, u-unless I...um-" the singer shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then he slowly moved over and got closer to murdoc, so they sat side by side. "There, better?"  
Murdoc looked down and saw his whole body could be covered with the blanket now, along with 2D's. And neither of them were complaining about it. "Right then, let's watch," He said. 2D grinned a bit, feeling proud that he could actually get near the bassist without fearing for his life and all.

The movie was almost over anyways, but they watched it like they were genuine friends. Not a single fight or any signs of being drunk out of their mind. It was almost a secure feeling. After a while, 2D yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"If you're tired, just go to sleep!" said Murdoc, nudging the other slightly.

2D shook his head quickly. "N-No, I want to watch this!"

"You've seen this movie a shitload of times, it's not that big of a deal-"

"B-But this is the best part!" exclaimed 2D.

"Right, whatever then!" Murdoc rolled his eyes. "God forbid, I was just saying..."

Occasionally, Murdoc would peer over at the other man only to see his eyes drooping a bit. His head was wobbling a bit as he struggled to stay sitting up.

"For the love of- C'mere, 2D!" Murdoc reached and grabbed 2D's head, pushing it down to rest on Murdoc's shoulder.

"What're you..doing?" asked the tired man.

"Just lay like that, alright? Watch the end if you want..."

2D stayed quiet a bit, snuggling up to Murdoc's arm and shoulder, and blinking a few times. "T-Thanks..."

"Now hush," Murdoc pat the singer's head a few times. But instead of bringing his arm away, he merely ran his fingers through the soft blue hair. Again and again, and smiling when 2D gave a small, pleasant hum.

Before he knew it, 2D was fast asleep cuddled up to the bassist's arm. Murdoc looked down at him and stopped stroking his hair as the credits on the screen began to role. "Well," he thought to himself. "Why's he always the first one to sleep?"

* * *

Haha I tried to end that in a cutsie way, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review so I can know if I'm doing well, I want to continue this!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is the first chapter where Paula Cracker appears. Let me say a few things:

I don't know anything about her except from her brief backstory and pictures of her. And to me, she looked a little stoic. I have this headcanon that she and Murdoc despise each other just for fame reasons and such, so they get FURIOUS just thinking about each other.

I know a lot of people like Paula and "forgive" her for what she did to 2D, but I'm kind of against her, I'm sorry.

Wait, this is a MurdocX2D fic. Paula's not really liked here anyways.

So please, if you like her, don't hate me for this. No one knows much about her, I'm doing this based off what I saw and think.

* * *

Murdoc slowly walked through the hallways of Kong and made his way over to the kitchen. Russel was sitting on one of the chairs, reading a newspaper boredly. He looked up at the bassist.

"Wow, you're up early," he said in a sarcastic tone. Murdoc was far too tired to hear the sarcasm and his head perked up.

"Really? It's still early?" He looked over at the time and he frowned angrily. 2 P.M already. Sheesh, it was already afternoon!

"That's late to wake up, even for you, Muds," said the drummer.

"I was up watching a movie last night," shrugged Murdoc as he scratched his chest. "Couldn't sleep anyways, so it aint my fault, eh?"

"Whatever, man..." It was quiet for a moment. Russel kept reading the paper and Murdoc was trying to wake himself up.

"Where's 2D?" he asked the drummer.

"Upstairs...I think? I don't remember, he went off a while ago."

"Right then..." the bassist rolled his eyes and headed off out of the kitchen and back into the lobby. There, he heard a loud, impatient knock at the door. He stared down at his bare chest for a moment, but shrugged it off and went to answer the door anyways. The knocking only got louder and louder as he approached the door. He growled.

When he opened the door, he nearly snapped and told the person to shut up, but stopped in his tracks. Paula was standing in front of him, her arms crossed and her expression bored as ever. "Hello Murdoc," she said in a monotone voice. He could feel her glare pierce through him even though her eyes were covered by her sunglasses. Despite his brain telling him not to, he returned the glare.

"What the hell do you wa-" His voice was interupted by a shrill yelp of glee from behind him.

"Hey Paula!" 2D ran over to the front door, nearly knocking Murdoc out of the way accidently. The woman in the doorway smirked a bit and returned the hello half-heartedly. Grinning, 2D planted a kiss on her lips. "I thought you said you couldn't come over today!"

"My plans changed..." She said as she walked into the studios with 2D.

Murdoc simply stood there, jaw open, almost confused at what had just happened.

"Oh great, so you can't come over whenever I call in a band practice, but you can come over to be with that dullard?" He growled. She turned around quickly to face him.

"That was one time I missed practice! How are you holding that against me?"

"It was our first practice though!"

"And only practice! If you're so high-strung about it, call in another!"

2D shifted his weight from one leg to another, watching them uncomfortably. "H-Hey, guys let's not yell. Paula let's...just.." His voice trailed off as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and walked off into the other room. Murdoc's fists clentched so tightly, and he almost screamed out in frustration.

"I should follow them and give that broad a piece of my mind!" He thought angrily. But then, after giving some time for the idea to sink in, he brushed it off his mind and walked away.

Back in the other room, Paula was mumbling curses to herself as she and 2D sat down together. "Don't mind him, alright? He's not in a good mood. Happens something, y'know?" said 2D slowly. Paula scoffed.

"You can say that again. He's an emotional trainwreck, isn't he? He's got it out for me."

"Don't say that!" said 2D quickly. "I mean it, Paula, he's really not all that bad. He has his ups and downs. Believe me, he isn't all bad."

"Then he should really try to show it once and a while." Said Paula matter-of-factly. "Tough isn't a good look for him.."

2D's head lolled back, facing his glance to the ceiling. He didn't want to be hearing his girlfriend talk about Murdoc like this. So what if Murdoc had been an ass before? He was acting differently now, that's all that mattered in 2D's eyes. The sweeter Murdoc that didn't thrash his skull in for making a drunken mistake, the one who'd sit with him through a zombie flick without a single objection.

"2D, I can tell you anything, can't I?" said Paula. Something about her tone made the blue haired man uneasy. He gulped slightly and turned his gaze back at her.

"Well...yeah, I suppose. I am your boyfriend, aren't I?"

Paula grinned, but it wasn't anything sincere. It was more fiendish than anything. "I really hate that man." She said quietly, a near whisper. 2D frowned and his eyes went a bit wide.

"Now why on Earth would you say something like that? You don't hate him, right? It's just anger or something!"

"No," she shook her head and looked down at the floor. Pushing her sunglasses back upwards, towards her eyes, she continued. "I really do hate him. The way he treats everyone like rubbish, and the way he thinks he's just the best, but that's just the beginning of it all, 'D."

Then Paula went on calling Murdoc every horrible word and name she could imagine. Pointing out his bad hygiene, his gruff voice, how his eyes are different colored. Most importantly how he's an alcoholic, smoking, womanizing satanist. Everything about Murdoc that 2D had grown so used to. The conversation made his stomach churn wildly.

As weird as it may sound, 2D loved most things about Murdoc. His voice was gruff, so what? What does that matter? His voice sounded unique and 2D thought that was pretty good. And he found it very unfair how she mentioned his eyes being different colored, as if that was something he could control? It was genetics, right? But then the other topics came up, such as his smoking and drinking. Of course, 2D did those things too, just not as often and as much. 2D never minded Murdoc's drinking or smoking, unless it turned out bad for himself.

Eventually, Paula ran out of things to say. Which was good, because 2D was nearly about to scream from being so conflicted in his head. There's not much you can say when your girlfriend detests a person you hold dear.

"2D, I had this brilliant idea!" She said. Her voice, for once, actually sounded a bit excited.

"Oh yeah?" gulped 2D, who was still trying to recover from the other conversation.

"I say when our band finally kicks off, we toss Murdoc out!"

The blue haired man nearly froze in place. He kept repeating to himself over and over again in his head "Please just let this conversation be over, please!"

"We c-can't do that..." He said.

"Sure we can! We only need him now for the studio, but we'll have enough money by then to keep going. And it'll be all the more enjoyable with him gone!"

"But Murdoc started our band!" objected 2D. "He's the reason we're all here! It'd be wrong to kick him out, Paula, he belongs here just as much as we do. And he'd tell you the same!"  
"Oh please!" she exclaimed. "Do you think he honestly cares about you? The bloke is in this for the fame! He doesn't give a shit if we were in it or not, it's your voice he wants, not you!"

Murdoc was walking by the doorway as Paula kept going. He placed his back against the wall and listened in.

"He's an ass, do you hear me? We don't need that freak to get in our way! With all the shit he's doing, he'd get our band a bad reputation anyways!"

The bassist grit his teeth roughly as he listened to her go on and on like that. Finally, regaining his sense, he stormed off upstairs into the recording studio.

But 2D was still placed in front of Paula, still forced to listen to every single word. Until finally, he felt like he couldn't take it. "P-Please stop!" He said in a louder tone. Paula raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Why are you siding with him, 'D?" She asked after a pause. 2D's chest was heaving up and down, he shook his head rapidly.

"Because you're making him sound like an absolute monster, which he's not. And I'm sorry, Paula, but I don't want you talking about my friend like that."

"Friend?" Paula muttered to herself. Then, she stood up and took one last look at him. "Right, I gotta go...I'll talk to you later."

2D didn't even object as she walked out the door. In fact, he was fairly relieved to have that stress off of his shoulders. But he still felt bad. Very guilty, to say the least, that he had basically just talked about Murdoc behind his back.

He brought himself up and walked out of the room, then attempted to find Murdoc. Since there were so many rooms at Kong, it was near impossible to find just one he'd be in. It was only until he kept searching upstairs that he heard music blasting from the recording studio. Carefully, 2D knocked on the door. No answer. "Of course," said 2D to himself. "Can't hear me over the music."

He opened up the door to find Murdoc, still shirtless, laying in the chair by all of the technology. Drinking rum, staring blankly at the floor. The older man looked up at 2D and held back the urge to scowl.  
"What?" He asked quickly.

2D honestly couldn't find any words to say at the moment.

"...Paula left," he finally whispered. Murdoc gave a stressed-out groan as he slammed his fist onto one of the buttons. The volume of the music went down quickly.

"Come again?" he said.

"P-Paula left." repeated 2D. Murdoc nodded.

"Good. Why are you telling me this?"

2D rubbed his arm and stared down at his shoes. "Well..I guess, I um-"

"Sit down if you're gonna talk to me," Murdoc interuppted and motioned towards the chair across from him. The singer nodded and sat down in the chair, wiping it off first, of course.  
He sat there for a minute, not wanting to say anything. Not wanting to bring up Paula at the moment, not wanting to remember the awful things she said. He just focused on the music coming from the speakers.

"Who's that playing?" he asked.

"Durango 95," answered Murdoc. "An old bad I had."

"You've been in other bands?" asked 2D with a small grin.

"Of course!" Murdoc reached over and grabbed a bottle of rum, then handed it to 2D, who accepted it gratefully. "Many,many bands. Wildly unpopular, believe it or not. This one split up after some time because we weren't getting anywhere."

"Who's that singing?" asked the blue haired man as he took a swig of rum. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"That's me, mate."

"No kidding?" 2D closed his eyes and tried listening closely. He just hadn't been really listening to it before. Now that he paid more attention, it was obviously Murdoc. Murdoc. Singing! In all honesty, 2D never thought about Murdoc as a singer much, but he did picture it would sound all sorts of awful. But the voice in this track didn't sound too bad. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't as horrible as 2D had figured it would be.

"I didn't know you sang," 2D said.

"Right. After singing in all those bands, I figured it was just my voice holding me back. That's when I found you." Murdoc saw 2D had finished the rum already and was a little surprised. But 2D wasn't about to admit he was drinking to calm his nerves from before. The bassist cracked a sly grin and handed him another bottle as an idea began to form in his head. "And you'd better not screw this up for us, eh, faceache? I'm countin' on your voice for this."

"I won't let you down, I hope," chuckled 2D as he took the next bottle. To him, it didn't seem so odd Murdoc was giving him so much alcohol. It was Murdoc, right? It's not weird for him.  
But halfway through the second bottle, 2D was already feeling slightly tipsy. He didn't handle alcohol as well as Russel or Murdoc, so he could get very light-headed very fast. He was still very aware of what was happening around him though. He and Murdoc were just sitting there listening to some of Murdoc's old music.

"Don't be shy, finish that up!" Murdoc motioned towards the rum bottle. "There's plenty more where that came from!"

"W-Why are you rushing me on this?" 2D asked. His hands shook a little bit as he set the bottle down.

"We seem to get along better over a drink, don't we?" Murdoc smirked and set down his bottle too. The singed began to move back in his chair, giving the other man a weird look.

"Now what do you m-mean by that?" He could hear his own voice was becomming a bit high-pitched, and thought perhaps the rum was working quicker than he expected.

Murdoc stood up from his seat and approached 2D slowly, his devil-like grin spreading across his lips.

"W-What're you doin?" 2D trembled a bit at the very sight of Murdoc.

"You sure you had enough to drink?" the older man chuckled quietly to himself.  
2D's entire body completely tensed up as Murdoc pinned him to his chair. "Murdoc, t-this isn't funny at all, just stop it! You're scaring me!" He said.

Murdoc ignored the singer's protests and quickly forced his lips upon the others to shut him up. 2D's eyes went very wide. He couldn't fight back, though, he was trembling far to much and the alcohol was fighting against the fact he was so shocked. He merely shrieked against Murdoc's lips.

The older man pressed his hands to 2D's wrists and kept him seated as he deepened the kiss. He forced his tongue into the other's mouth regardless or not if he had permission. Murdoc held back a chuckle as he could nearly feel 2D's heart pounding heavily against his chest. He brought his hands off the other's wrists and placed them on his hips, then gently ran them up and down his sides.

2D let out a tiny noise of pleasure. He felt his body relax slightly under Murdoc's grip, shaking less and less. Even his eyes began to shut gradually as they kissed. As if nothing else mattered. 2D was grateful for Murdoc's stability or else he would've still been frightened. All other thoughts he could've possibly had were slipping away, and Murdoc knew it too. He smirked against 2D's lips as all of the other's attempts to flee stopped.

It was right when Murdoc put his hand's under 2D's shirt that he remembered what was going on. And he felt Murdoc's tongue against his own, and couldn't even believe that he wasn't fighting back. His eyes snapped open when he finally realized it.

Rum!

That's why Murdoc was trying to get him wasted, wasn't it? As quickly as he could, 2D bit down on the satanist's tongue. Murdoc jerked back and yelled out in pain. The singer jumped up off the chair, his weak legs shaking as he coughed and sputtered.

"The hell?!" shouted Murdoc.

"You bastard!" 2D exclaimed as he wiped his mouth. "You tricked me!"

Murdoc went to aruge, but knew he was right. No denying it. But he stayed silent and stared at the singer. 2D was trying so hard to look strong and stable despite the fact he was shaking like a leaf.

Murdoc felt like an idiot for trying this. He could've sworn this plan would've worked. And he didn't want to try and explain this to 2D at all. It's been obvious, at least in his head. Ever since that one night, he knew he was acting strange. And it was all because of 2D. So he thought..just maybe if he'd finish what he started, all of it would be over.

"I-I'm leaving!" he said quickly.

"Stu, just wait a minute!" Murdoc reached out for 2D, who had started to walk out. Stu. Murdoc had stopped calling him that a while ago, he must've meant business now. But 2D didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not safe here, am I?" he said quietly to the bassist. "No. I'm going to stay the night with Paula."

Without waiting for the other's response, 2D walked out.

His mind was completely fogged as he stormed down the halls. He knew Murdoc wouldn't attempt to run after him, he was "too good" for that. Many things were going through his head. How mad Paula would be if she EVER found out this happened twice. Why Murdoc was trying these things in the first place. But one thing stood above all others that bugged the hell out of him.

**2D wasn't even drunk then.**

* * *

****See? That wasn't SO bad. Forgive me, Lovelies, for my Paula Cracker headcanon. And please review. You came for 2DXMurdoc, right? Heheh, I tried and therefore I should not be judged XD


	5. Chapter 5

So this has some MurdocXPaula in it. I mean, that's basically the main plot of this, to show why what happened..happened.

I'm sorry I do not like Paula, but if you are pro-Paula I refer you to my last update explaining the views on her and such. Don't you worry, my 2DXMurdoc lovers, I will try to regain myself in the next chapter! There will be more of them~

Please please review because that's what keeps me going through this, seeing your beautiful reviews makes me happy to update :D

* * *

"Oi! Russel? 2D, where the hell are you?!" Murdoc yelled down the halls. No answer. His eyes narrowed as he made his way through the corridor and looked around. There was no way in hell he could search through every single room in Kong to see where they were, and there was no way in hell he'd even consider doing that.

"Where the hell-" He went to shout again before he saw a note on the front door. Quickly, he walked over and snatched it off the door.

_'Be back soon. Went to get groceries,we're out_  
_-Russel'_

The bassist crumbled up the note and tossed it behind him. It was for the best, really, they were in desperate need of some decent food.

Murdoc took a look around him. He knew he was alone, he knew they wouldn't be back for a while. He clentched his fists and groaned to himself. A million thoughts were running through his head at once. He had been very stressed out lately. With all the bad business going on between 2D and himself, he found it nearly impossible to think straight.

And 2D didn't want to be anywhere near Murdoc, oh no! He kept a good distance. He stayed the night at Paula's house and locked his doors whenever he stayed home. There was so such thing as "too cautious" for him. Murdoc could feel anger boil up inside of him as he thought of all the times 2D would even just avoid eye contact with him. As if Murdoc was some sort of rapist with only one thing on his mind!

Suddenly, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a scream of frustration so loud it could be heard in every room in Kong. Echoing. Echoing. He'd held in all this fury for so long.  
He screamed for a good 30 seconds before coughing a bit. Sore throat, what did he expect? The bassist's chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damnit all, fuck..." He walked over and plopped right down on the couch. He grumbled something to himself and whipped out a cigarette. "Why the fuck did you have to do this to me, Stu?...I was fine before."

It was true, really. It could be dated all the way back to when 2D got out of that coma. His looks. His laugh. The way he would flash Murdoc that tooth-less smile. But up until now, Murdoc was very good at keeping everything under control. They were just friends till now, and now Murdoc didn't know what they were. Sure he'd hit 2D in the past. He cursed him out, told him awful things. But 2D stayed with him through it all, isn't that all that mattered?

"Damnit..." Murdoc muttered to himself and took a long drag of the cigarette.

He didn't want 2D to hate him. He didn't think he could stand it if 2D hated him.

"What the fuck am I thinking?!" Murdoc snapped at himself. "I'm Murdoc Niccals, god damnit! Murdoc Niccals doesn't get sappy! Murdoc Niccals doesn't freak out over some...dullard..."

Sure, Murdoc never got sappy about anyone. At least not any girl he'd have a one-night stand with. But this wasn't about sex anymore was it? Because Murdoc hadn't once thought about having sex with 2D since his last attempt to make a move. In all honesty, Murdoc just wanted forgiveness. He wanted things to be the same, and for 2D to trust him and maybe watch another movie with him at night, just to be happy with him again.

He tossed the cigarette into the ashtray on the coffeetable and lit up another one.

"No more of this, I need to think of a way out...I just want to end all of this shit."

That's when he saw a cellphone tucked almost under one of the couch cussions. He raised a brow and grabbed it. It was 2D's, he recognized it right away. And what was the most recent contact number? Paula's. And he got an idea.

He opened up her contact number and opened the text box. Murdoc held the cigarette tightly in his pursed lips as he speedily text the girl.

**"Come over"**

The satanist smirked; he waited. Then he got the text he was hoping for. "Ok" it said. He then smirked in triumph and finished off his cigarette as he sat there.

Not a half an hour later did a knock come at the front door. Murdoc, as smugly as possible, took his precious time. He was proud of his line of thought, proud of the "clever" idea he had that he was so sure would work.

Paula cringed when she found Murdoc in the doorway, topless as usual. "Hello,love." He chuckled.

"Right..." She pushed him out of her way, making sure not to touch his bare chest or stomach, and walked through as if she owned the place. "Where's 2D?" She asked when she found her loyal boyfriend wasn't waiting right there for her.

"Not even home," Murdoc said. Paula turned around.

"Don't lie to me, Murdoc, he sent me a text."

"No, love, that was from me," said the bassist as he held up 2D's phone. Paula growled at the older man.

"Thanks so much for wasting my time then!" She spat. "I'm leaving!"

Murdoc kicked the door closed before she could even walk out. "I wouldn't have called you over unless I had something for you, eh? So be a good girl and just listen up."

"I don't have time to listen to you!"

"Only for your _precious_ 2D, right? He's the only one who matters to you?"

Paula flinched when he eununciated the word precious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You do realize you started dating the dullard when he asked you to join our band?" Murdoc asked. His smile became devious when he saw her uncomfortable expression. "I know your type, love. You want fame too, don't you?"

"Sure, who doesn't want fame?" She replied. "I don't see your point."

"You're only dating him because he's the front man of the band!" Murdoc said loudly.

"T-That is not true!" yelled Paula nervously.

"I bet you don't know a damn thing about him! And why would you need to? All that matters is he can't see past any of this and you're dating someone in a band!"

Suddenly, Paula regained her stern expression and her straight posture. She wasn't ready to give in and get nervous in front of this horrible man. "Why would that matter, Murdoc? I'm in the band too! You can't say I'm only in it for him if I'm part of this!"

"Then how about this?" Murdoc leaned in closer to her and made sure she wasn't able to run off. "Have me too, eh? You can't deny you're not just in it for the fame and band boys."

She went silent and was thankful for her sunglasses hiding the look in her eyes that practically screamed "you're right".

"Why only have one if you can have two?"

"2D will find out you're suggesting this..." She tried to keep her 'concerned girlfriend' facade.

"It won't just be a suggestion..." He reached out and brushed his hand on her cheek. "And he won't find out, will he? We'll be careful."

"You're sure he won't find out?" She finally smirked back at him. A ha! He finally had her in the palm of his hand, she was exposing herself to him. As the true girl she was. The girl who was in it for the popularity, the publicity, and the lifestyle that came with it.

"Only if you admit to me why you're dating that dullard..." Then he decided to sprinkle it with something to reel her in more. "Dating him when you could've just had me.." Then she'd have to give in.

"Please, he's at my beck and call and he's the lead singer, I needed that."

"Right then," Murdoc chuckled. It was as if all hate for her and everything she had just said was locked up in his twisted mind right now. He didn't think of anything but this plan, and he knew he couldn't do anything wrong...

2D and Russel were just now driving home from the store. 2D was exhausted, so he just sat in the passanger's seat and let Russel drive.

"You barely said anything the whole time we were there," Said Russel. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just woke up pretty early this morning and couldn't fall back asleep, been tired all day."

"Well it's already after noon I'm pretty sure, just nap when we get back?" suggested the other.

"Yeah, If I can even fall asleep," nodded 2D. They drove through and parked the car into the car park, almost near Murdoc's Winnebago.

"We didn't get much, you don't have to help carry it in if you dont' want," said Russel.

"Nah, I don't want you to bring it it all by yourself!" 2D reached in the backseat and grabbed a couple of bags. "See? I got them just fine, just bring in the rest!" He hopped out of the car and walked off inside. Russel followed shortly after.

They both set the bags down in the kitchen and 2D began to shove the groceries in the pantry and fridge. Russel then excused himself to the bathroom for a second and walked off. As he walked down the hall, he could've sworn he was hearing noises. And those noises were getting louder and louder.

And right when he got to the bathroom door, the nosies were at their loudest. 2 voices from what he could hear, one of them was obviously Murdoc's voice and the other he couldn't make out. Hesitantly, Russel knocked on the bathroom door. "Muds, you in there?"

The noises stopped for a second, and the voices whispered to eatch other frantically.

"Don't come in here, mate!" Murdoc said with a slight moan traced in his voice.

"Murdoc, what the hell are you doing in there?" asked Russel in annoyance.

"I said get the fuck away!" Murdoc's voice yelled out. Russel heard the indistinctable moaning of some girl, and Murdoc telling her to shut up afterwards. The drummer was honestly confused as all hell because he could've sworn he knew who the girl's voice belonged to, but he coldn't be sure.

"Murdoc, I'm coming in!" Russel said sternly. He stepped into the bathroom and saw one of the stalls was shut. He heard russleing and frantic voices cursing at each other. "Murdoc!" He knocked on the stall door; Murdoc spat out curses at him and told him to leave right away.

Finally, Russel got angry enough and pulled the door open. He gasped at the sight. Murdoc and Paula...on the floor together, both covering themselves up with their hands and their clothes.

"What the fuck?!" Russel covered his eyes and turned away.

"R-Russel-" Paula's voice was trembling wildly. She obviously hand't even thought about getting caught.

"I told you to get out!" Murdoc said. The drummer shut the stall door in enough time for the two to quickly get dressed.

Murdoc stepped out of the stall and was pulled into Russel's grip. "What the hell was that?" He growled. Murdoc's eyes widened. Paula began to tremble; she tried to quickly escape but was caught in Russel's glare. "Don't you dare try to get out of this!" He warned.

"Don't you think you could get away with this scott-free!" Murdoc added. Russel shook him by the collar, earning a cough from Murdoc.

"That's 2D's girlfriend, man!"

"I think I'm well aware of that!" Murdoc retorted without thinking. Awful move. Russel quickly threw a punch in Murdoc's face. Followed by another. And another. Murdoc screamed out in agony as a pain formed against the bridge of his nose. He could feel it bending the wrong way already.

The woman before them screeched. Russel let go of Murdoc, sending him to the floor, and turned to her. "What were you thinking?" he asked loudly.

Paula was completely overwhelmed. "It was all Murdoc!" She said with a plea in her tone. "I didn't want to, he coaxed me into it! It's all his fault, Russ, you believe me don't you?!"

"Why were you even here then?!" Russel said. Paula went to explain, but Murdoc stood up.

And it hit him all at once. How much he despised Paula, how she was taking 2D away from him, and how she was using the poor guy. Everything about her, he hated. Loathed. And he wouldn't put up with it a second longer, no sir.

"You can't say this isn't your fault, you slut!" He yelled. Paula gasped and backed up. Murdoc stomped towards her. "You're an awful, pathetic bitch! Using people who don't deserve it, you deserve everything you're going to get! I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth, do you hear me!? Get out!"

She trembled and yelped in protest. "R-Russel, get him away from me!"

"Get. Out!" Murdoc screamed. "You aren't in the band, you aren't welcome here anymore, I don't want to see your disgusting face!" This was coming from the man who's deformed nose was dripping blood like a faucet. He went to grab her, but she ran out of the bathroom screaming. The other boys followed.

2D had finished putting away the last of the groceries when he heard Paula's scream emit from the hall. He rushed out into the lobby to see her running towards the door.

"2D, help me!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"W-What-" The blue haired man was too confused to move.

"Get out!" Murdoc screamed from the hallway. Paula rushed out crying and drove home quickly.

"Paula!" 2D went to go get her, but Russel placed a hand on his shoulder and simply shook his head. "You guys, what's going on?" He asked quickly. Murdoc was frozen in the entryway of the hall, as if getting near 2D would kill him. His eyes were wide with shock when he saw the singer.

"Um...'D..." Russel said slowly, patting the singer's shoulder. "Paula just cheated on you...with Murdoc..."

They all stood in complete, utter silence. 2D kept looking at both the men's faces, hoping they were kidding. Russel looked sorrowful, Murdoc looked surprised. "N-no..." said 2D. "No, t-that couldn't-...w-wha-...not Paula..."

"I'm so sorry, man," whispered Russel.

"N-No!" 2D objected. "She wouldn't...I-..." The reality of it all finally sunk in and 2D knew that Russel wasn't lying. He furrowed his brows. Then qucikly turned around and ran off towards his room.

"2D, wait!" Murdoc went after him but was stopped short by Russel.

"Don't even think of talking to him after_ that_." Russel said. Murdoc didn't care about the beating he coud've gotten, or the reminder of said beating from the pain in his nose. He broke away from Russel's grip and ran after his singer.

For such a tiny framed man, 2D ran so fast. Murdoc was surprised he could keep up with him. They reached the car park, but before 2D could go to grab the door handle to his room, Murdoc yelled out. "I said wait, 2D!"

They both faced each other for a moment. Murdoc didn't get any closer. "2D...I-" What was he supposed to say? 'I'm sorry'? Like that would work!

He swallowed a hard lump in this throat when he finally caught a glance of 2D's expression. Even through his pitch black eyes, he could see hurt and confusion. And his lip quivered ever so slightly.

Before Murdoc could say anything else, the singer had already run into his room and locked the door. Just like he had many nights before this.

"Stu! Stu, open the door, c'mon!" The satanist ran to the door and pounded on it with his fists. "I mean it!"

There was no answer.

"Stu I-...I'm sorry!" He screamed. It echoed through the car park, it'd be impossible not to hear it.

But no answer still.

Murdoc pressed his back on 2D's bedroom door and fell to the ground. He sat there against the cold concrete. "I-I'm not leavin'! So you might as well open the door, Stu!"

All was silent.

"I swear it, Stu, I'm not leaving this spot until you let me talk to you!"

And so Murdoc spent the night leaning against 2D's door, not even bothering to go into his own Winnebago.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I just had to say, I'm a little dissapointed in this chapter. I dunno why though :o There's just some part of me that says I could have done a bit better. Oh well, I hope you like it.

Please rate and review, you guys keep leaving sweet little comments it makes me so happy! :D

* * *

It was early afternoon; Murdoc had just stepped out of his winnebago and walked off into Kong. Russel was sitting on the couch. "Russ, I'm calling a band practice!" he plainly stated as he walked in. Russel was completely quite, not even acknowledging Murdoc's words. "Uh, Hello? Earth to Russel!" The other man was completely quiet. "Oh. Right. The silent treatment! Real mature, Russel. How long has it been, a couple weeks? And you're still giving me the cold shoulder?" He sneered and crossed his arms.

"It's been three days!" Russel suddenly yelled. "And you did something messed up, I don't even want to look at you!"

"Three days and you're still mad?" Asked Murdoc in general confusion.

"Are you really that thick, you don't even care!?"

"I didn't do anything wrong anyways, so shut it!" Murdoc turned around and huffed. "Whatever, lousy sod...don't want to talk to you either..." Murdoc's voice grew quieter and quieter as he gently touched his nose with the tips of his fingers. "you fucking busted my nose...real bad, too..."

Just as Murdoc was about to walk out the front door, he heard Russel call out behind him.  
"You can't say you don't care, I saw you outside of his door for a day straight!"

Murdoc turned around yet again and clentched his fist. "I didn't fucking do that, shut up!"

"You did!" Russel stood up and kept yelling at the older man. "You spent the night in front of his door and the day after that too! He didn't want to see you either, did he? I don't blame him!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Murdoc was almost screaming at this point. He was trembling, angrier than ever. In one quick motion, he opened the door and stormed out.

He began to run back to the car park and get to his winnebago, wondering why he even bothered to get out in the first place. But as he reached the car park, he noticed 2D's bedroom door was open. He froze and his eyes went wide. "2D?" he called to the other.

When he got no answer, he approached the singer's room and stepped in. 2D wasn't there. He was due for it, having stayed in his room for so long at a time. Actually, Murdoc hadn't paid attention to him after the whole day he spent in front of his room.

Murdoc looked around at the room. The singer's bed was a complete mess, the sheets were basically falling off on the floor. His keyboard was tilted against the wall with the headphones still plugged in. He felt a slight twinge of guilt knowing that 2D forced himself to stay here all alone.

He stayed in there for a while, looking around, kicking a pair of pants or two away as he tried to walk through. He had picked up the keyboard 2D had been using but, since he couldn't play it as well at 2D, set it down over on his bed. Being in 2D's room...it made him feel closer to him. He'd been cut off from 2D after what he did, Murdoc felt miserable. He did everything he could to make the guilt go away. He tried to tell himself it was all Paula's fault; he tried to stop thinking about 2D. But the guilt was coming back despite himself.

"What are you doing in my room?" Murdoc looked over to see 2D glaring at him from the doorway.

"O-Oh. Yeah I was just-"

"Get out of here, Murdoc," said 2D in a monotone voice. Murdoc raised an eyebrow, never having heard that tone from 2D before. Murdoc went to reply but 2D had his eyes fixed on the keyboard Murdoc had moved. "Did you touch my keyboard?" He asked loudly.

"Hm? Oh. I just picked it up, that's a-"

"Don't touch my things!" 2D ran over and picked it up off of his bed. "You know how important this is to me, Murdoc, don't you dare touch it!"

"Take it easy, damnit!" Murdoc said in shock. "It's not like I was planning on fucking ruining it or some shit!"

"You already ruined it by touching it!" 2D frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The bassist glared.

"Haven't you done enough?" Murdoc could've sworn he saw a couple tears in the singer's eyes as he said that. With a sigh, 2D dropped the keyboard on the floor. It hit the ground with a loud THUMP and about four of the keys snapped right out of it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Asked Murdoc. "You JUST fucking said that was important to you! You fucking idiot!"

"If I'm just a fucking idiot then why the hell are you here still talking to me?!"

"What's gotten into you?! Why are you talking back?!"

2D clentched his fists and stepped forward as he yelled. "Because what else do I have to lose, Murdoc?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, dullard?" Murdoc glared at the younger man.

"Get the fuck out!" 2D stepped closer to Murdoc and glared at him as tears began to roll down his pale cheeks.

Murdoc quickly reached forward and grabbed the collar of 2D's shirt. "I swear to Satan if you talk back one more time, you'll regret it, you little sod!"

"Get your hands off of me!" 2D shut his eyes tightly and threw a punch forward; it hit Murdoc square in the eye. He opened his own eyes and gasped when he had realized what he'd done. The enraged Murdoc growled loudly and punched 2D with more force, hitting him in the jaw, then again in the chest and once more in the stomach until he watched the younger man sink onto the floor.

His cheast was heaving and his body was trembling slightly with anger. "Damnit!" He breathed out as he touched his right eye. It hurt like hell and was already becoming slightly swollen.

Suddenly, Murdoc heard a whimper come out from the slumped over figure in front of him. Before he even looked down, he could feel a wave of guilt hit him all at once. Murdoc was almost terrified to look down at 2D, terrified of what he might see. He hadn't meant to hit him so hard...all the anger that had been pent up inside of him had come out at once.

Slowly but surely, their eyes met. 2D's eyes were narrowed at the satanist, filled with hate and fury. "2D..." Murdoc whispered in slight shock. The younger man stood up and quickly shoved Murdoc out of his room, wiping away a couple tears as he did. He slammed and locked the door behind him.

Murdoc stood in front of the door, dumbfounded. "2D, are you alright?!" He asked frantically when he realized just how hard he'd hit him. All he could hear was a couple coughs from the other side of the door, then silence. Murdoc sighed and shook his head.

The bassist really tried to have a normal day after that. All that was different was he had to stay far away from 2D and Russel. His eye was hurting like all hell. "Boy, 2D actually can pack a punch," Murdoc muttered to himself as he stretched out on his bed. "I never would've guessed...good for him."

By now, all of his anger had gone away. In fact, he hadn't been angry at 2D at all. Murdoc was only mad that he had been stood up too. But that didn't change the fact 2D probably hated him more than anything now, and he honestly didn't think there was any way to change that. A yawn slowly escaped his lips as he tried to forget about all the anger and confusion.

_"Your poor eye," 2D whispered with a tiny frown. "I'm so sorry, Muds, I didn't mean it!"_

_"I know you didn't,love," replied Murdoc. 2D sat on the bassist's lap and straddled him, brushing Murdoc's hair out of his face._

_"Alright, I am sorry though," 2D smiled warmly. Murdoc brought him forward and pressed their foreheads together._

_"Will you shut up about that, eh?" He chuckled and planted a quick kiss on 2D's lips. Quickly, 2D pulled him back and eagerly pressed his lips on the other's for a longer kiss. Murdoc smirked as he felt 2D shyly pull away, he pressed his hands on the small of the singer's back._

_"Murdoc?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love yo-"_

And just like that, Murdoc's small little daydream was over. Even in his head, Murdoc couldn't let himself hear 2D say that to him. It would make him feel to guilty.

"I need some rum..." Murdoc sighed and stood up. It was already really late, he had basically stayed in his winnebago all day. 2D was sitting outside of his door, smoking a cigarette. He hadn't noticed Murdoc standing in front of the winnebago, and the bassist took advantage of that, staying as quiet as he possibly could.

"Damnit, damnit!" cursed 2D quietly. He ran his hands through his hair and shut his eyes as he took a long drag of the cigarette. "Just gimmie a break, please?" He begged to no one in particular. Murdoc frowned and kept watching the scene. 2D stared down at his phone in his hands as it began to ring again. "Please just give me a break..." As his hands pulled out of his hair, a couple blue strands came out with it.

"Even his hair is falling out? Or..did it fall out?" Murdoc asked in his head. Suddenly, 2D yelled.

"Stop calling already!" He hadn't even answered the phone when he had yelled. In a fit of anger, he tossed his phone against the concrete of the floor in the car park. "Fuck..."

The older man watched as 2D stepped back into his room and shut the door behind him. Carefully, Murdoc stepped out of the winne and walked closer to 2D's door. But it wasn't the room he was going after, he was going for the phone.

Murdoc snatched the cellphone off of the ground and flicked it open with his thumb. About nine missed calls from Paula. And that was just in the last hour.

2D opened his bedroom door with a sigh. "Damn it-" he saw Murdoc and quickly held his breath. "You're just everywhere, aren't you?" He asked.

"Sorry,mate," He set the phone back on the floor and kicked it over so 2D wouldn't have to come closer. "See? Don't have to get near me if you don't want to. I'll be going, huh? Don't stress it..." There was a thick silence in the air for a bit as 2D picked up his cellphone and frowned.

"M-Murdoc?" 2D's trembling voice came out quietly as the bassist began to walk back to the winnebago. Murdoc stopped for a second and replied with a "hm?"

"Why Paula?...Out of all the girls...really, Murdoc..."

Murdoc looked at 2D over his shoulder and sighed. "Would you believe me if I said I did it for you?..."

"_For us..._." he thought sadly.

"Probably not," said 2D. "But...maybe..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you kidding me..." Murdoc stared at his own reflection in the mirror with a scowl. "This..is just...UGH!" He kept prodding at his nose with his index finger, as if poking it repeatedly would make it look normal again. Russel really had worked a number on his face. His nose was beyond repair now. It would be a deformity on his face for the rest of his life, and he knew it.

"I look like a fucking moron.." Murdoc tried desperately to open his swollen eye, but it was shut completely. Bright purple, what a shiner. He sighed and leaned forward slowly, pressing his forehead against the glass and closing his eyes. He rested there for a minute as he took slow, deep breathes and calmed himself down.

While against the mirror, Murdoc was contemplating what to do. He could either go out and try to call a band practice, acting like the non-caring jackass he was known to be, or he'd go and try to get 2D out of his room again, letting Russel know he was going soft. If only 2D knew the truth about Paula. Maybe he would think differently about what Murdoc did then. If he knew she was using him.

As Murdoc began stepping out of the studio bathroom, he could hear Russel's voice in the living room.

"Shit, I haven't seen you in days. How you holding up?"

Murdoc's eyes went wide and he pressed his back against the wall of the hallway, listening in.

"Not so good...I don't like being in my room so long. I wanted to come out but I just...couldn't!"

It was 2D! Murdoc bit his lower lip and tried harder to hear better.

"Sorry. It's not like I could've gotten Murdoc out myself."

"I know, thanks anyways though...I actually have some news..."

That's when Murdoc couldn't hear anymore. "Are they whispering? What the hell! Speak up, for the love of Satan!" He thought angrily. After some time, their voices picked up once again.

"Well...alright man. I figured as much once it all happened."

"Then I'd better get ready...talk to you later then, alright?"

"Right..." Russel's voice sounded...different. Tired? Almost...Actually, he sounded a little sad. 2D went out of the living room, and when he passed by the hallway, Murdoc slid back into the bathroom to hide. He walked back out and raised an eyebrow.

Quickly, the bassist walked out to the living room and faced Russel. "What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"You were listening in? Really?" Russel sighed in annoyance.

"Yep. Now, uh...what was that?"  
Russel rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. Finally, Murdoc gave up and stomped out of the living room. He hurried all the way back to the car park to find 2D. By the time he reached the park, he found 2D's door wide open. He knew the younger man wouldn't want Murdoc to walk straight into his room, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"2D? What's going o-" As he stepped in the doorway, he found 2D on his knees by the foot of his bed. 2D was shoving handfuls of clothes carelessly into a luggage with a frown. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Packing," 2D said quietly as he stuffed a shirt into the front. Murdoc was already shocked enough that the other had bothered to answer him. The answer just made it so much worse.

"You going somewhere?" the satanist leaned against the doorway.

"Mhm." 2D began trying to zip up the luggage, pressing down on the clothes as he did so. Murdoc went to ask where, but when he opened his mouth he found it was harder to come up with the right words.

"Um...where?" He watched as the singer closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Back to my dad's."

"What?!" Murdoc exclaimed instantly.

"You heard me Murdoc," 2D turned to the man and narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to be a part of your band. I don't want to be around you anymore. I quit."

"Quit!? You can't quit, you're the singer!"

"Not anymore. Not for you, not ever!" 2D raised his voice only slightly as he finally zipped the large case up. He reached behind him and snatched his keyboard, still missing a few of it's keys, and yanked it over on top of his luggage. Murdoc winced slightly when he could see even though he "ruined" the keyboard, and 2D had broken it, he still loved it enough to keep it.

"2D just calm down, alright? Right, think about what you're doing! You can't quit this band, 2D! You don't know what you're saying!"

"Oh right, I don't!" 2D chuckled bleakly. "Because you're the only one who knows what he's doing, right? You have everything sorted out. That's why you treat us like crap, that's why you beat me up, and that's why you slept with my girlfriend."

"You're sounding just like her," Murdoc growled. 2D gasped and stared up at Murdoc with a pathetically hurt expression. "Right, no! I meant...shit," he muttered a few curses under his breath.

"You're just awful!" He said loudly and stood up. "I know what I'm doing, I'm getting far away from you!"

"Alright alright," Murdoc took a breath in and looked back at the blue haired man. "Let's just calm down, yeah? I don't wanna fight."

"That's a shock," replied 2D. Murdoc bit his tongue to hold back a snarky response.

"I'm not gonna fight you 2D. You wanna know something? I am the only one who knows what he's doing. Because I fucking helped you out and you're too dumb to understand it. So dumb, in fact, you're packing your bags to get away from me..."

"Stop it!" 2D stomped his foot and pouted like a child. "There's no excuse for what you did, alright? Save it!"

"There was and it was a good one," nodded Murdoc. Suddenly, 2D screamed out of frustration. It was without warning, too, and nearly shattered Murdoc's eardrums. It probably would've if Murdoc hadn't covered his ears in enough time.

"Why are you doing this?!" 2D yelled with a sore throught.

Murdoc stayed silent and just stared at him blankly. "Now you're just gonna stay silent?! You're unbelievable!" 2D coughed and tried to stop his shaking.

Without saying a single word, Murdoc reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one for himself, and slid the pack across the floor over to 2D. The singer looked down at it and back at Murdoc, who only raised an eyebrow at him. "Thanks," he muttered weakly as he picked up the pack. Murdoc nodded and slid over a lighter after he already used it.

"You looked like you needed it..."

"N-Not in here, I still have to be in here to pack," He walked past Murdoc out to the carpark and leaned against the wall. The cigarette was now calming his nerves, which he was very thankful for. Murdoc followed his lead and sat ont he floor with one leg up to his body and one stretched out.

They both were silent unwillingly. Murdoc wanted to find the right words to say to 2D, to change his mind or convince him he's right, but he knew anything he'd say would be used against him. And 2D wanted to tell Murdoc off, but knew the other wouldn't really listen to him. Instead, he just decided to bring up the topic on both of their minds.

"What the hell were you talking about in there? Knowing everything..."

"You don't know what I know, Stu..." Murdoc took a long breath in of the cigarette.

"Don't call me that like we're close, we're anything but close now..." 2D sighed.

"Were we ever?"

They both froze for a second. "I...I don't know, were we?" Asked 2D. "Seemed like it...for a while."

"For a short while. Admit it, you've hated me for a long time..."

"There you go again, thinking you know everything," 2D was getting close to the end of the cigarette. He finally turned to face Murdoc. "I never really hated you. But as of late, you make it so hard not to."  
More than anything, Murdoc wanted to agree.

"Paula was a bitch, you know."

2D growled in angst and snapped the cigarette in his fingers.

"I mean it...she was using you. She didn't want you, 2D."

"Why would you even say that?" Asked 2D loudly. "She was my girlfriend and she loved me and I loved her, you fucked it up! You!"

"You act like I raped her or something! She could've stopped that at any time you know! Why would she have agreed to that if she loved you so much!?"

2D tossed the cigarette on the floor and stomped it roughly. "I don't know!"

"Calm the fuck down, Stu!" Murdoc sighed. "Look, I'm trying to tell you the truth. Will you just listen?"

"But it isn't the truth!"

"I'm a sick fucking bastard, you hear me?" Murdoc said. The singer turned to him in surprise, not expecting to hear Murdoc say a single word bad about himself. Murdoc, the most vain person he'd ever met.

"U-Um..."

"I'm a sick bastard who uses girls up like cigarettes and tosses them aside! I've sold my soul to Satan, damnit! I've stolen, I've lied, I've treated people like dirt! But I formed a band with you and Russel. I bought out this place for us to live, I never did that with the other blokes in all those other bands!"

2D frowned and tried to come up with a sentece, but Murdoc continued on.

"Why would I purposely get on the bad side of people I've made the decision to get close to? Why would I try to get them to hate me right away? And I may use up girls, 2D, but I wouldn't have used Paula if I didn't have a reason!"

Their eyes met again. Murdoc looked...genuinely serious. A bit upset, albiet, but serious. And it was obvious to 2D, which shocked him. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He couldn't just believe the man he'd been yelling at all this time, and he needed more proof.

Murdoc was silent after that, having nothing else to say. 2D couldn't find the right words either. How do you respond to that? His entire mind was jumbled.

The bassist felt compelled to lighten the mood and attempt to help 2D. "So...that keyboard, is it broken?"

"Not completely..." muttered 2D. "I mean...I could still play a song or two without those keys..."

"Show me?" asked Murdoc.

2D stared forward for a second before standing up with a heavy sigh. He walked back into his bedroom and came out with the keyboard. He sat down back in his original spot and turned on the keyboard, then began to play slowly.

Murdoc closed his eyes and listened to the music. It was soft and slow, very mellow sounding and relaxing. Then 2D began to sing along with the slow tune. His voice came out very rich and sweet. The bassist couldn't help but grin and he tried to turn his head and hide it.

Any uncomfort between the two men fell away as 2D's voice filled the car park. It felt almost welcoming again, and 2D didn't feel that pain and pressure of stress holding onto him. He felt the relief he desperately needed after all these days. The way music always helped him before.

The song slowly ended, 2D holding every last note. Murdoc hummed happily and quietly. "That was amazing, mate..."

"You really think so?" said the singer quietly.

"That's why you're our singer..." Murdoc stated hopefully. "You're the best voice I've heard in such a long time. Your heart and soul are in the lyrics, Stu..."

"Right...thank you," 2D replied with a shy smile. The first smile he'd cracked in quite some time.

"Here, I don't need the rest, I've got more," Murdoc reached back into his pocket and tossed 2D the rest of the cigarettes. "In case you start feeling jittery again..."

"I don't need them right now, I need to finish," 2D shoved the cigarettes into his back pocket and stood up to face the door.

"Finish?" Murdoc frowned.

"Packing...I still quit, Murdoc..."

"Stu..." Murdoc frowned and stood up as well. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't know right now, ok? But I already started so..."

"I'm telling the truth! If I hadn't done what I did, she would've ruined your life!"

"Why don't you tell me before I leave?" asked 2D quietly. "I'll listen then. It won't matter then, alright?"  
Murdoc stepped towards the other in hopes that 2D would see his pained expression. The blue haired man thought about recoiling away, but could only stay put. He watched Murdoc come closer, their faces growing mere inches apart. Every time he thought Murdoc would stop, he got even closer.

Slowly...slowly...

"M-Murdoc..."

And then he couldn't get any closer. Their noses brushed lightly on each other and their lips met once again. It didn't feel strange this time or forced, and 2D wasn't quick to pull away. Murdoc's lips pushed slighly harder against the other soft ones, hoping perhaps 2D would try to participate this time.

2D wanted so badly to kiss back, but didn't want to seem weak or needy to Murdoc. When Murdoc gently reached up and cupped his face, 2D couldn't help but make a small whimper. Murdoc brushed a thumb over his cheek and deepened the kiss.

The blue haired man pulled away very hesitantly and quietly whispered, "N-No..Murdoc-" but he was silenced by the older man's lips again. There was nothing dirty to the kiss at all like the first to times, it was a genuinely sweet gesture. Murdoc wasn't used to it at all, wasn't sure how to show his true emotions through a kiss that he knew wouldn't lead to a night in bed. By this time, 2D had given up any struggle he had. Kissing Murdoc just felt so right, as horrible as it sounded.

Knowing himself, Murdoc pulled off of the younger man. A second longer and he would've wanted more.

"Murdoc..." sighed 2D.

"Yeah?..."

"Stop trying to change my mind, alright? It's not working."

"It sure felt like it did..." Murdoc brought his face back just as close until he could feel 2D's breath lightly on his cheek. 2D bit his lower lip with the few teeth he had and gently slid away from Murdoc. Too embarassed to say another word, he silently went back to his room and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I couldn't get this posted any sooner! My internet was down...Aw well.

I want to thank all of you lovely beings so much for following this story. Alas,** this is the final chapter**.

But I will be writing a lot more Gorillaz fics, hopefully multi-chaptered ones like this! In fact, I'm working on one right now! I hope you all want more 2Doc, I'm kind of addicted!

* * *

2D's head was throbbing by the time he woke up the next morning. He looked down around him, one eye shut, to see clothes scattered on the floor and his second luggage half packed. His knees were planted on the floor and his upper half had been lying on his bed.

"I was supposed to leave last night..." he thought to himself as he finally stood up. "I shouldn't have started packing when I was tired.."

The headache was getting worse by the second, and 2D still felt too tired to continue packing, so he held it off for a moment. But then, he began to panic. He realized he had no idea if he had already packed the pills away, or what pocket they were in for that matter.

Frantically, he began to search the two luggages he had packed. Unzipping every single pocket, pulling everything out, making a complete mess on the floor. It wasn't until he had started to pull out the last bit of clothes he had stored away that he realized he still had the bottle of pills laying on his dresser in the event this would happen. 2D paused for a minute, thankful no one else was there to see his humiliation.

As he took the pills, he couldn't help but stare down at the floor. All of the belongings he had packed away were now lying about everywhere. He had trashed his room. And what was worse is that now he'd have to start packing all over again.

2D reached to the floor and picked up a few of his shirts. He stuffed them back in a luggage without folding them or worrying he'd ripped them on a zipper, it made no difference. He had started to think back on the past week as he was waiting for the migraine to subside. The way he'd been treated..the way he treated everyone else. He probably even snapped at Russel without realizing it. But nothing compaired to the way he had treated Murdoc. 2D never wanted to yell at Murdoc the way he did, mostly because he feared of getting hurt by the older man. But now, it was different. Sure, Murdoc had been an ass before. He'd done things to hurt 2D pyschically and mentally, but he did have a sweeter side to him...

And now, 2D might never get to see that again.

He groaned in frustration and popped a few more pills into his mouth.

Why did Murdoc keep saying bad things about Paula, even now that it was all over? He kept saying that he did have a reason for doing what he did. But was 2D supposed to believe him?

Finally, he couldn't take being in his room anymore. He opened the door and walked out without saying a word, then headed off to the lobby to see if Russel was there. And sure enough, he was. Russel didn't go in his room much and, after being in his room for so long, 2D wished he could be the same way.

"Hey, 'D, I thought you left," said Russel with a look of confusion.

"Not yet...probably tonight. I messed up all my stuff and need to repack..." Admitted the blue-haired man as he sat down on the couch.

"Sorry all this happened, man." Russel said after awhile. "It's Murdoc's fault, you know?"

"Yeah but...do you think..." 2D's voice trailed off and he shook his head quickly. "Nevermind."

"Think what?"

"Well...do you think he had a reason for doing what he did? Maybe there was some motive behind it?"

"Or maybe Murdoc's just a moron?" Russel chuckled quietly.

"I'm serious, Russ!" 2D pouted.

"Well I am too. I don't see how there could've been any other reason..."

"Maybe there was. Maybe he knew what he was doing, maybe Paula was the bad guy- er... girl..."

"Why are you sticking up for Murdoc?" asked Russel. "After all the shit he put you through..."

"Because!" sighed 2D as he sunk back into his chair. He didn't exactly know what to say. "Well...I don't want to believe Murdoc's all bad! He's been nice to me before, I miss that so much! I just wish none of this happened!"

"I think we all wish that," agreed the drummer.

2D frowned at the thought. "What're you gonna do, Russ?..When I leave..."

"Move back home, get my job back. Same as you..."

"What'll happen to Murdoc?"

"I don't know, man," Russel sighed. "He can't live off no money. This band was gonna support us all... We can still get jobs back home, 'D, but him? He wouldn't do it. I just don't know what's gonna happen to him..."

A tremendous wave of guit hit the singer. He stood up quickly and walked out without saying goodbye, heading back to the car park. He couldn't think straight, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he just felt so guilty.

2D reached the car park and ran over to the winnebago, knocking on the door loudly. A groan was heard from inside, 2D knocked more and more.

"Calm the fuck down! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Murdoc's voice boomed from inside.

The singer's hands were trembling as he shoved them back into the pockets of his faded jeans.

Murdoc slammed open the door, ready to yell at the first person he saw, but stopped in his tracks when he saw 2D. "Oh...you didn't leave?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet, I-I still have a lot of packing to do..."

"Right...packing," Murdoc was at a loss for words. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Why'd you come here?"

"U-uh-" 2D realized he hadn't thought of an actual excuse yet, he felt like a fool. Then suddenly, a perfect idea hit him. "To..say goodbye.."

"Oh-" Murdoc swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He was just wishing 2D was going to leave and never say another word to the bassist. He didn't like goodbyes, he always thought they were pointless, but with 2D it was different. With 2D, he didn't want to have to say goodbye. "Right...then...goodbye," He muttered bleakly.

2D couldn't hold back, he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around the satanist, burying his face in the crook of Murdoc's neck. By now, he was near tears, but he didn't want Murdoc to see him cry.  
Murdoc bit his lower lip a bit too hard as he returned the hug. He was grateful it was only the two of them, so he wouldn't have to keep his hard reputation and push the singer away.

They stood there for a minute or two, locked in each other's embrace, neither one willing to let go. Finally, Murdoc slowly pulled 2D off of him.

"M-Murdoc?" asked 2D quietly.

"Mhm?"

"Since...I _am_ going to leave soon...you can tell me what you were trying to yesterday."

"About Paula?" Murdoc asked hopefully.

"About anything. I did say I'd listen before I left..."

But to tell the truth, 2D just wanted to prolong any time left he had with Murdoc.

Murdoc smiled and motioned for 2D to follow him into the winnebago. He took a seat at the drivers side, in front of the wheel he never used to drive with, and 2D sat in the passanger's seat.

"Will you at least try to believe me?" said Murdoc. "I am telling you the truth..." 2D nodded and smiled only slightly.

"Alright well..." Then Murdoc told 2D everything he could. Telling him that Paula had admitted to having 2D at her "beck and call", how she asked if 2D would never find out, even how she tried to get Russel to believe her afterwards.

"And I did have an initial plan for all of this," explained Murdoc. "I was going to hook up with her so she'd be to ashamed to come back here. Or maybe she'd be guilty and tell you the truth. But you and Russel came back before my plan could take place and then...all of this happened."

"W-Wow..." 2D gulped and leaned back in his chair. "I..um, I-I didn't even know.."

"C'mon, Stu...do you believe me?"

2D paused a moment and thought back on everything he'd just heard. "Murdoc...I...I actually do.."

"Really?!" Asked Murdoc in pure surprise.

"Well...it does sound like a reason you'd do something like that..." He turned his head up to face Murdoc. "And you swear that Paula really did say all of that?"

"I swear!" Murdoc said quickly

"Then...yeah...I-I believe you," Finally, after a long while, 2D genuinely grinned. He finally felt the relief he'd been hoping to have for so long. The relief of knowing Murdoc wasn't truly some heartless idiot.

"But..wait!" 2D said. "If you didn't know Paula thought all that of me until after she came over, why'd were you trying to get rid of her? Did you just not like her?"

Murdoc chuckled nervously. "Yeah..that and um-" He knew if 2D even had the slightest thoughts about staying at Kong, this would change his mind. "Well, I guess I wanted my chance with you. Couldn't do that if you had a girlfriend around, huh? Eheh.."

"Your chance-" 2D stopped and looked up at Murdoc. "O-Oh, I get it..."

"Yeah, so go ahead and leave if you want, I actually don't blame you by this point..."

Silence filled the winnebago for a bit. 2D smiled wide.

"I'm not leaving, Murdoc..."

"Huh?" Murdoc's head snapped up as he looked at 2D.

"Why would I leave? I'm part of the best band in the world!" He chuckled happily and quickly reached forward to catch Murdoc's lips in a loving kiss. Murdoc couldn't respond fast enough, he was shocked, but happy.

He wrapped his arms around 2D's waist, pulling the singer down to sit on his lap. 2D smiled against Murdoc's lips and pulled their bodies closer together. Every now and again they'd pull away for air, but in very short breaths. Their kisses became more frantic, as if they would die without being on each other's lips. 2D's hands tangled desperately in Murdoc's black hair, and every time he stopped to breathe he would let out a tiny whimper.

Murdoc's hands went under the singer's legs as he pulled him closer and closer. 2D's lanky torso was pressed as closely as it could be against Murdoc's chest, but they still wanted to be closer. Murdoc gently groped the other man's thigh, earning a moan against his lips.

The satanist ignored the pain in his broken nose each time 2D pulled himself closer. They both knew by this point they would need to stop while they were ahead. They were both still tired from a rough morning. And Murdoc knew if they were gonna go through with it eventually, they both needed to be wide awake. He smirked at the thought and brought his lips away from 2D's.

2D grinned once more, quickly kissing Murdoc's cheeks. "I knew you weren't just some jerk," He said, hoping it sounded nicer than it came out.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still a jerk. You willing you put up with that?" Murdoc asked with a smile.

"I've been putting up with it for a while, I think I still can..." The singer rubbed his eyes and yawned very quietly.

"You need sleep,mate. You still got a lot of unpacking ahead of you."

They both smiled at each other. "I don't wanna go back in my room though. I probably won't want to for a while, spent too long in there..."

"Then sleep in here," Murdoc motioned towards his bed and smirked. 2D had to admit, from his last memory of being on that bed, it was exremely comfortable.

"Good idea," chuckled the singer. He got off the older man's lap slowly and walked over to the bed, stumbling once over the random objects layed all over the floor.

Murdoc smiled warmly at the sight of his lead singer lying tiredly on his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to take in the sight as long as he could before laying behind him and wrapping his arms around the singer. He went to go say something, but 2D was already fast asleep against Murdoc.

"Damn..." thought Murdoc with a small grin. "Why's he always the first one to sleep?"


End file.
